L'instant suspendu
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: très court OS Susan pense à celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle va croiser en sortant de Botanique. Zazou la grum's


_Hello tout le monde !!_

_Voilà un nouveau one shot (tout petit) avec un couple tout à fait inhabituel pour moi : Susan Bones – Neville Longdubat. _

**L'instant suspendu.**

_**Ou comment un court instant peut changer la journée de Susan Bones.**_

Susan attendait avec impatience la fin de son cours de Botanique. Elle adorait ce cours et Mrs Chourave était sa professeure préférée… mais le lundi matin, c'était le moment où ils avaient cours juste après eux. Et _il_ serait là, et elle pourrait _l_'apercevoir. Hannah Abbot, sa voisine, l'interrogea du regard, en effet, Susan avait été calme et avait écouté le cours pendant trois quarts d'heures et voilà qu'elle regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes à présent. Susan lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Hannah haussa les épaules et se replongea dans l'écoute du cours.

Susan se força à ne pas regarder sa montre. Elle soupira avant de prendre en note machinalement ce que Mrs Chourave venait de dire. Son esprit, en revanche était à des milles de la manière dont les gènes magiques des plantes sorcières se mêlaient aux plantes moldues pour formes des plantes à part, dont les plantes carnivores faisaient partie. Elle ne pensait qu'à _lui._ Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant sa 6ème année, mais une fois que son regard se fut posé sur _lui_, elle ne pensa plus qu'à son beau Gryffondor. Elle ne le connaissait que de vue, les Poufsouffles n'ayant jamais cours, ou presque avec les Gryffondor, de plus, elle n'avait pas du tout les mêmes options que lui. Elle savait jusque qu'il s'appelait Neville. Hannah ne lui trouvait rien de particulier. Mais elle, elle _l_'avait trouvé changé après l'été avant la 6ème année. Il était devenu beau, plus musclé, il paraissait moins maladroit. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle n'osait pas et de plus, il ne devait même pas l'avoir remarquée, quoiqu'elle ne se montrait pas très discrète. En effet, au début de la 6ème année, elle l'observait à la dérobée, quand il avait Métamorphose, juste après elle, ou quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs, ou à la bibliothèque. Elle mangeait également parfois en même temps que lui.

L'attirance qu'elle avait alors pour lui s'accentua, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et elle finit par tomber amoureuse de lui, sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Elle l'imaginait doux, gentil, affectueux, drôle… Le garçon idéal !

Elle avait fini par avouer son béguin pour le Gryffondor à ses amies vers le mois d'avril de la 6ème année. En même temps, elle devint bien moins discrète, elle qui ne croisait jamais son regard auparavant, baissait la tête quand leurs yeux se rencontraient. Elle se sentait incroyablement stupide à agir comme ça. Elle qui se considérait comme une fille rationnelle ou presque et à l'inverse des groupies, elle agissait bizarrement quand elle l'avait croisé. Elle sentait son cœur se remplir d'une euphorie sans pareille en même temps qu'il s'affolait, et irrévocablement, un immense sourire idiot étirait ses lèvres et elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer légèrement. La simple vue de Neville la mettait de bonne humeur et elle était à présent loin de sa secrète et discrète observation.

Elle croyait que l'été avait calmé ses sentiments… en vérité, ils ne s'étaient tus que parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu durant deux longs mois. Car dès qu'elle avait aperçu sa silhouette sur le quai du Poudlard Express, elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer et elle s'était détournée aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, tentant de répondre normalement à sa tante qui l'avait amené à la gare. Lorsque sa tante fut partie et qu'elle allait monter dans le train, elle regarda à l'endroit où il était auparavant mais il avait disparu. Elle avait alors ressenti une déception inhabituelle.

Depuis cet épisode le 1er septembre, Susan avait été de moins en moins discrète. Par bonheur, ou pas malchance, Neville avait souvent cours après elle cette année :

le lundi matin, il avait Botanique juste après elle.

le vendredi matin, elle passait devant lui pour aller en Etude des moldus.

le mardi matin, il accompagnait ses amis Gryffondors jusque devant la salle de Potions, où elle avait cours.

et le jeudi, elle mangeait en même temps que lui à midi.

En un mois, elle avait retenu les heures et les jours où elle le voyait, et à présent, après trois mois de cours, elle était devenue encore moins discrète quand elle le croisait. Ces derniers temps, elle poussait des petits cris de joie, quand elle s'était éloignée et qu'elle venait de le croiser. Dans la Grande Salle, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation quand il mangeait en même temps qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui, son comportement changeait, elle n'était plus naturelle. Et pour couronner le tout, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait croisé son regard et ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision. Susan était persuadée qu'il avait deviné et elle se sentait encore plus stupide qu'avant… mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de le voir enfin.

La sonnerie retentit, Susan rangea lentement ses affaires augmentant ainsi ses chances de le croiser (il venait du 2ème étage d'après ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer…). Hannah la regarda une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda –t-elle.

-Je vois mon chouchou… Répondit Susan avec un grand sourire.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Hannah en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils ont cours avec Chourave après nous… Répondit Susan en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh !

Susan referma son sac, puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie, saluant Mrs Chourave au passage.

Il était là. Par chance, il discutait avec Seamus et ne la regardait pas. Susan sentit en une fraction de seconde la joie l'envahir, son cœur s'accélérer, ses joues chauffer… Elle retint son sourire et fit mine de ne pas se soucier de sa présence tandis qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Neville tourna soudain la tête en riant, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Susan accéléra le pas, presque inconsciemment. Et elle s'en alla. Il avait à peine disparu de son champ de vision qu'elle laissa ses émotions paraître sur son visage, qui s'éclaira instantanément d'un grand sourire. Elle regarda Hannah, qui souriait avec indulgence, et poussa un petit cri de joie avant de soupirer, heureuse. La journée allait être belle, Susan en avait le sentiment, tout cela grâce à cette micro seconde pendant laquelle elle l'avait aperçu, pendant laquelle le temps lui avait paru durer à la fois trop rapidement, à la fois beaucoup trop lentement…

Hannah fit d'un ton blasé :

-Et dire que tu vas soupirer pendant tout le cours d'Etudes des Runes maintenant….

Susan se retourna, lui tira la langue avant de faire un grand sourire et… de pousser un soupir énamouré.

_Fin._

_Voilà ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu !!_

_A la prochaine._

_Zazou la Grum's._


End file.
